Lifelines
by andrewsblueangel
Summary: Monica is seperated from Andrew and Tess in a frightening situation. She is on a plane doomed from the very beginning. The plane crashes will Monica and the passengers survive?


**By Cubbieangel and Blueangel**

**prologue **

**A passenger jet took off from the runway, soaring into the bright blue sky on its way to another holiday destination. Bright sunshine reflected off the windows of the aircraft, beating unmercilessly down on the passengers hurrying to check in on time. The parking lot was crowded, the occasional sound of a car horn showing the stress of the travelers. **

**Off to one side of the airport building, Monica sat on a brick wall, her bare feet dangling downwards, a white cotton hat sitting on her head, complementing the flower-patterned summer dress she wore. She tilted her head to one side, frowning as she watched the crowds of people hurrying inside the airport, and the cars constantly arriving and departing from the parking lot. "I thought holidays were supposed to be fun for humans?" **

**Beside her, Tess stood in front of the wall, watching the scene in front of her. "Well, they're supposed to be. But humans get so worried about arriving on time, and making sure they've remembered everything, and that they've locked their house up, and that they've remembered to ask their neighbor to feed the cat..." She shook her head. "It's a wonder they don't need another vacation just to get over the stress of the first one." **

**Monica smiled slightly. "Well, it's a nice day to go flying." **

**The older angel frowned. "To fly. It's a nice day to fly," she emphasized the phrase in the hope that the younger angel would pay attention. "Although, it's too hot for me, I don't know how humans can function in this kind of heat." Tess flapped the collar of her bright orange blouse, emphasizing how hot she was feeling. **

**"But I thought you liked the heat, Tess? You're always saying you don't like the cold." **

**Tess turned to look at her the young Irish angel. "I don't like it too cold, and I don't like it too hot. I like an even temperature." **

**Chuckling, Monica nodded toward the airport building. "So is my assignment here, Tess? Here in... Where are we again?" **

**Rolling her eyes, Tess sighed half-seriously. "Miami, Miss Wings. And, no, your assignment isn't in there." **

**A moment later the two angels were standing at the other side of the airport, next to one of the runways, but still invisible to any humans. Tess pointed to one of the airplanes sitting outside a departure gate. "Your assignment is in there, Angel Girl." **

**Monica looked at the airplane somewhat skeptically. "In there?" She turned puzzled brown eyes to the older angel, who nodded. **

**"That's right. You're going to fly, Angel Girl." **

**Monica sat in the departure lounge, now wearing a small sweater over her dress, and sandals on her feet. A small suitcase sat on the floor at her feet and she had a plane ticket in her hand, which she stared at intently, frowning. Beside her, Tess sat and watched her for a moment. "You gonna stare at that ticket all day, Miss Wings?" **

**Finally Monica looked up to meet her supervisor's gaze. "Do I really have to get on that plane, Tess? Can't I meet my assignment after the plane lands?" **

**Tess shook her head, sighing impatiently. "Didn't you hear what I said, Miss Wings? Your assignment is on that plane, so you must get on that plane too. Do you understand?" **

**The young caseworker nodded. "Yes." She looked down at the plane ticket again. "So... what happens when I get to Bogota... where is that, Tess?" **

**"It's in Columbia, Miss Wings. South America." **

**Monica nodded. "Oh..." **

**Tess was silent for a moment before she spoke again, and her eyes took on a slightly saddened look, although Monica didn't seem to notice. "You don't need to know what happens when you get there, baby. Now, I know I haven't given you much information about this assignment, but all you need to do for now is to get on that plane. You'll know what to do when the time is right. This time, I can't tell you who your assignment is, but you'll know when you need to. This is a small plane, Angel Girl, there are only about twelve passengers on it. And you're on your own for this one." **

**As Tess finished speaking, an announcement came over the loud speaker to announce that boarding was about to commence for the flight to Bogota. Tess got to her feet, as did Monica, and the older angel watched her young charge for a moment before embracing her in a hug. When she pulled back, she looked at the young Irish angel carefully. "You be careful, baby, and remember, no matter what happens on this assignment, the Father is with you. Will you remember that?" **

**Monica nodded, frowning slightly. She looked as if she might ask a question, but then she must have changed her mind for her reply was simple. "Okay, Tess." **

**Tess nodded toward the small queue of passengers waiting to go through the departure gate. "You'd better go, baby." **

**The younger angel nodded. "Bye, Tess." She hesitated for just a moment, as if reluctant to leave, but finally joined the queue of passengers. **

**Tess watched her go with a sad and slightly worried look on her face, not taking her gaze away until Monica was through the departure gate and out of sight. "This is going to be a hard one, Angel Boy." She turned to Andrew, who now stood beside her, also looking in the direction of the departure gate. He also looked solemn. **

**"I know, Tess." He put an arm around the older angel's shoulders. "And, I wish there was some other way, but..." He shook his head slightly. "Humans don't always make these assignments easy." **

**The oldest angel nodded, frowning, her expression still showing worry. "I just hope our Angel Girl can get through this one alright." **

**Andrew nodded and after a moment the two angels turned and walked away. **

**Chapter One **

**Monica sat on the plane her worries threatening to overwhelm her. She was staring at the plane wondering how wee nuts and bolts could hold together such a large piece of technology. She worried too if the pilots were skilled enough to fly the plane and God forbid something should happen would the pilot be able to get everyone on board to safety?**

**She stared out the window and swallowed hard at the sight of the water underneath her. After all her trials with water she should be okay with it now but she wasn't. Instead she felt anxious.**

**She closed her eyes for a moment as a wave of anxiety made her feel almost dizzy. She lay back against the seat and tried to calm herself but instead of thinking about Tess's lovely singing voice or Andrew's handsome face all she could think about was each and every little screw and bolt coming loose from that plane. She thought of the plane breaking apart right there in the middle of the sky over ten thousand feet up.**

**She thought of the sickening thud of her and the other passengers as they hit the water and her eyes opened and took wild flight around the plane... **

**She began to breathe a little easier as she saw that what she had been thinking about and what was actually happening were two different things.**

**Thankfully the plane was in one piece, thankfully the passengers were all around her chattering to each other and laughing occasionally.**

**Ok Monica thought what just happened here why did I get so worried? Sure I have been worried about an assignment before but this is not the usual for me, so what's going on?**

**She turned for some unknown reason and casualy observed the woman next to her. She was gripping the arm rests of her chair and staring straight ahead holding onto that chair as though for dear life.**

**Monica felt a surge of relief as she thought that perhaps this woman might be her assignment and perhaps that awful anxiety was so she could identify with her. **

**The woman noticed that she was being observed and smiled a little...**

**"I'm okay this is my first time flying..." She said softly.**

**Monica patted her hand.**

**"I think I understand. We'll be okay." She said reassuringly and even though she still felt a twinge of the earlier anxiety she understood that they were not alone. "You and I we are both in very good hands..."**

**They looked at each other and smiled and Monica thought maybe this assignment wouldn't be so bad after all...But then she couldn't know how wrong she was especially when the plane began to shake and the pilot came on muttering something about turbulence and that's when Monica began to worry all over again... **

**Chapter Two **

**thought Monica, grimacing as the plane shook sickeningly for what seemed like the hundredth time. Since the pilot's warning a half hour before, the passengers had all been told to put on their seat belts, which Monica had done gladly, even though she doubted that a small piece of strapping and a buckle would really do much good. **

**Daring to glance toward the window she looked out though half-closed eyes, seeing the clouds below, like a mass of cotton-wool stretching out as far as she could see, the plane's shadow traveling eerily across the whiteness. **

**And then she closed her eyes again, as another jolt of turbulence shook the aircraft. Taking the opportunity to have a talk with the Father, Monica sent up a silent prayer. **

**After a moment, when the plane finally seemed to steady, the young Irish angel opened her eyes and looked around her, her gaze falling once more on the woman sitting beside her, whose hands still gripped the arms of her seat as if her life depended on it. And perhaps it did, Monica thought. Catching the woman's eye once more, the angel decided it couldn't do any harm to introduce herself. Perhaps talking to someone would even help take away some of the anxiety. "My name is Monica." She even managed a small smile. **

**The woman nodded, also smiling albeit briefly. "Jennifer." She hesitated a moment. "This is some way to start flying, huh?" **

**Monica nodded. "It's terrible, I just don't know how this plane can stay in the air, I-I mean..." The young angel's voice trailed off when she saw Jennifer's face go from a normal pink color, to pure white. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." **

**Jennifer shook her head. "It's okay. I've been thinking the same thing ever since this hunk of metal left the ground. I think that was a miracle in itself. Is this your first time in a plane too?" **

**Nodding, the young angel stole another glance toward the window before turning back to her companion. "I don't know why I had to take this trip, but here I am." **

**Jennifer gave Monica a strange look, probably wondering what Monica was doing on the plane, but she declined to comment on that. "Well... at least the turbulence has stopped..." The woman looked quickly around the plane, unable to hide her annoyance at the fact that most of the passengers looked completely unaffected by the past few minutes incident. She sighed, turning back to Monica. "Let's hope the rest of the flight is a bit better. I'll just be glad to get my feet back on solid ground again." **

**Monica smiled. "Me too. I think..." But her words were cut off abruptly when suddenly the plane lurched to one side, the lights in the cabin flickering on and off for a few brief, frightening moments before finally coming back on again. This time, the other passengers were definitely affected - screams and muffled, panicked whispers could be heard all around. **

**Clutching her hand to her chest, Monica willed her breathing to slow down, closing her eyes briefly. "Dear Father, please..." she whispered quietly. Opening her eyes she turned to Jennifer, who was pale as a sheet once again. "Are you okay, Jennifer?" **

**The woman shook her head. "No.. What was that?" **

**As if in answer to her question, the pilot's voice suddenly came over the loudspeaker, announcing that there was some trouble but it was nothing for the passengers to worry about so would they please remain calm and stay in their seats. **

**thought Monica wryly. **

**Jennifer opened her mouth to say something else to Monica, when suddenly the ever-present noise of the engines increased in intensity, quickly changing to a noise so deafening that the people on the plane could barely hear themselves think. And then without warning, the plane lurched once more to the left, the engines sounding louder and louder as the cabin lights flickered again... and then went out completely. Screams and the sounds of luggage falling from the overhead compartments only added to the terrible atmosphere. **

**As Monica and Jennifer each clutched the arms of their seats, Monica sent up frantic prayer after prayer for help. Her prayers ended when the plane lurched so far forwards that she, along with all the other passengers, was thrown forwards violently, only the seat belts saving them from being tossed from their seats completely. **

**In the cockpit of the plane, as the pilot and co-pilot tried desperately to regain control of the plane after losing power in one of the engines, unknown to them an angel appeared beside them, his face solemn, his eyes filled with fear and pain. **

**Andrew knew what was going to happen, and he prayed just as hard as Monica. **

**Chapter Three **

**Monica and Jennifer clasped hands. Monica closed her eyes and began to pray. She didn't realize it but her prayers were being heard not just by the Father but by others that desperately needed to hear as well. **

**"Dear Father, You have told me many times not to be afraid but I can't help it right now. Things are scary and everyone here is afraid. Please be with us please protect us and help us to trust you Lord. We need you more than ever Father..." Then she opened her eyes to see that Jennifer was staring at her mouth agape. **

**"How can you pray at a time like this?" She said almost angrily. **

**Monica was stunned. This was the perfect time to pray didn't she know this? **

**"I can't believe you are even asking me that question, Jennifer we are in the middle of crashing into the ocean. What do you suggest I do wait until its to late to pray?" She asked as the plane shuddered and felt like at that very moment it was going to come apart and them along with it. **

**"God has abandoned us. We're going to die Monica!" Jennifer screamed terror clear in her voice. Her hair was wild her eyes were wide and she clung to Monica even as the shuddering grew worse and the pilot came on saying something about staying calm and brace for impact. **

**"God has not abandoned us. I'm an angel Jennifer." Monica said as calm filled her being. **

**Light filled the darkened plane and settled on Monica. **

**Babies stopped crying, mothers stopped wailing, and the men just stared in utter disbelief. **

**"Don't be afraid. No matter what happens God is with us." She said and gripped Jennifer's hand almost to the point of cutting off circulation. **

**There were uttered prayers as the plane shook so violently that everyone on board was sure it was their last moment. **

**A sweet singing filled the plane. Monica recognized it as Tess's voice. **

**She hugged Jennifer close as the plane started dropping at an alarming rate. **

**Screams filled the air and roaring flames broke loose from the cockpit... **

**"Dear God" Jennifer prayed, "Please help us please..." **

**Chapter Four **

**The clear blue sky and calm waters stretched for miles around, a perfect calm day, and a complete contrast to the wreckage of the plane that now lay in the water, split in two by the force of the impact, passengers screaming for help as they struggled to stay afloat in the cool waters of the ocean. **

**Returning from his first of what would be many assignments this day, Andrew had taken the pilot Home and now he stood watching from a distance, hating the screams and sounds of fear, pain and death that seemed to echo all around him. Squinting his eyes he watched the scene with a calm peacefulness, the anguish reflected only in his green eyes as he waited for the Father's call telling him who would be next. His gaze scanning the ocean, one survivor in particular caught his eye and he listened carefully, able to make out Monica's soft but desperate prayer even despite the great distance that now separated the two angels... **

**"Dear Father, help us... we need You... and I'm so afraid, Father... I don't know how I can do my work here, when..." **

**A pause, and Andrew could feel her pain, feel her cold shivers deep in his heart and it pained him to know what was happening to his dearest friend. **

**"It's so cold, Father... so terribly cold and I can't... please help me..." **

**Andrew closed his eyes briefly, fighting back tears and as he looked at the ocean once more he prayed desperately to the Father that he should be allowed to help these people, to help his friend... but the answer was clear. His assignment was to take Home the ones who didn't make it, those who lost their lives as the plane crashed and those who would not survive in the ocean. He wouldn't be working alone; a situation of this magnitude usually required more than one Angel of Death and Andrew knew that already one of his colleagues had taken Home two passengers from inside the cabin of the airplane. **

**And the blond haired angel knew how important his work was; he never questioned that. But this time, it was just too much to stand by watching, waiting. He needed to do more. But he heard the Father's call and knew that another soul was ready to go Home. It would be a long and difficult day for both the Angels. **

**Monica gasped for breath, spluttering at the salty, sickening taste of the water in her mouth, realizing that she'd managed to swallow quite a bit of it. She clung desperately to a piece of the wreckage, not knowing what part of the plane it had come from and not really stopping to think, her only thought being to stay afloat and pray desperately for help not just for her but for the rest of the passengers and crew as well. **

**The young angel couldn't remember the impact; the last thing she' d known was holding Jennifer's hand and concentrating on Tess' beautiful voice as the roar of the engines became louder, and then... **

**Then she was in the water, struggling desperately to find something to hold onto. She hated water, and she barely knew how to swim. But somehow, and she knew that the Father's hand had reached out to her, she found herself clinging to a piece of wreckage, holding on desperately even as the sheared, jagged metal cut into the skin of her arms and she wanted to scream at the pain. **

**She didn't think about the fact that she was an Angel, barely surviving a plane crash. Once the initial instinct to survive had kicked in, and she'd got to safety, at least for the time being, she began to think only of the people who had been on the plane with her, praying to the Father over and over again to hold them in His hand and to take care of them through this terrible ordeal. **

**She thought of Jennifer, and desperately looked around her, forcing her eyes open despite the terrible scenes that surrounded her. She called the woman's name, her voice sounding impossibly weak against the sound of the waves and of everyone screaming and crying, but received no answer. And so she prayed again, for the woman she'd known for only a brief amount of time, hoping that Jennifer had survived. **

**But Monica didn't think of anything beyond this moment, here and now. She was growing tired, the pain in her arms from holding onto the wreckage almost making her let go, but somehow she held on. And as the screams continued around her, and the water seemed to get colder, she thought of the Father, and of Tess, and of Andrew... and in a whisper she begged for him to be with her. **

**Time held no relevance for the Angel of Death as he worked this most terrible of assignments. Andrew worked dutifully as always, taking Home each unfortunate soul with calm and reassurance, sad that their life was cut short but happy to see the looks on the faces of the humans once they saw the Father for the very first time. **

**But the pain was growing deeper with each soul that Andrew had to bring Home, made worse by the knowledge that many other humans were still in peril and would remain that way for hours to come, at the very least. And perhaps worst of all was the unending fear that he was feeling in his heart, fear from the dear young angel he loved so strongly, because he knew what Monica still had to suffer, and he prayed desperately that she would make it through. **

**Chapter Five **

**As Monica struggled to stay afloat in the water she saw that Jenneifer was a few feet ahead of her and she hadn't been able to see her. The waves had been high and there was debris from the plane all around and that had shielded Jennifer from the angel's view.**

**She was filled with strength enough to swim to Jennifer. She mostly bobbed her way over to her and used her feet for kicking as she held onto the piece of debris she had been clinging to.**

**Jennifer she saw was holding onto a wee baby who was crying pitifully for her mother.**

**"My baby, where is my baby..." they heard a weak cry from the distance.**

**The two friends looked for the sound of the voice and saw that a young woman about Jennifer's age was clinging with another child a boy to a life raft.**

**The two poured out what strength they had left to bob and kick over to the desperate mother.**

**"Misty, oh thank God you're alive." the young woman cried as Jennifer placed the trembling infant in her mother's arms.**

**The little boy reached to touch his sister and he hugged her whispering to her that it was going to be alright didn't she know that there were angels with them?**

**Monica had to smile even in the midst of chaos. Out of the mouths of babes she thought.**

**They searched the waters to find the survivors they could and pulled them onto the life raft. Those that couldn't find room clung to the sides for dear life.**

**Everyone that could kicked hard as they had seen land not to far from where they were. If they could at least make it out of the water they might have a chance of surviving.**

**Suddenly lightening crackled in the air and thunder rumbled the sky. They felt raindrops before they saw them and with a mighty effort they kicked towards the shore that seemed a thousand miles away.**

**The sky opened up and poured rain upon them and there were screams of fear from the children and from some of the women.**

**Monica looked up and saw the figure of a man on the shore and instinctively the angel knew it was Andrew. Light shone all around the figure on the shore and she knew that God was encouraging them to fight the storm.**

**They all screamed when a giant wave threatened to drown the entire raft survivors and all.**

**"Dear God please save us please." Monica prayed as the wave came crashing down on them.**

**Monica lost consciousness as the wave hit her and her last thoughts were of God and Andrew and Tess and of all the survivors on the life raft.**

**She felt herself sinking into the water and the cold.**

**Those were her last feelings as she slipped deeper into the water and the last thing she heard was her name in her mind. It was Andrew calling frantically for her.**

**His thoughts only met with emptiness and a void so great he didn't knew if he would ever recover from the shock of feeling it.**

**Monica was gone he thought from the island as his mind desperately reached out for her. She was gone and maybe so were the survivors.**

**Andrew dove into the water from the shore kicking out with the deep hope that he would find not only the survivors but the friend he loved so dearly..**

**"Please God Please don't let me be to late. please..." He prayed and hope it was enough to save them all... **

**Chapter Six **

**Andrew swam as hard as he could through the rough, cold water of the vast ocean that had engulfed the survivors of the plane crash. His acute sense of hearing enabled him to hear every cry, every scream, every gasp of breath that each person made, and the sounds tore into his soul. But he realized with sinking heart that he couldn't hear the voice, the breath, of the one soul he so desperately wanted to hear. **

**Monica was silent. **

**Still he swam, sending up prayer after desperate prayer to the Father to save these poor souls who had survived the crash yet now risked drowning or dying of hypothermia in the cold depths of the ocean. And his strongest prayer was for Monica, for the young angel who had taken hold of his heart from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on her. **

**Andrew's tears mixed with the salty water as he continued swimming, using strength that only an angel had, determined to save all of the people, if he could. Soon he came across one survivor, desperately struggling for breath and trying to stay afloat. Silently, for words were unnecessary, he grabbed the man by the arms and pulled him back to the safety of the shoreline, before venturing back out into the deep waters to rescue another soul... and another... **

**The Angel of Death knew he wasn't working alone on this... two other angels, from Search and Rescue, were assisting in the rescue of the survivors and he knew that technically, this wasn't his job. But he also couldn't just stand by and wait to be needed. So he continued to help, until after five survivors had been brought to the shore by his own hands, he was called. **

**Not all of them were going to survive. **

**He took the elderly woman Home with the dignity and peace that was required of an Angel of Death. But his mind was far away, and even the sight of the woman seeing the Father for the very first time, something which normally pleased him despite the sadness of his assignments, even that didn't raise a smile from him this time. For his thoughts were elsewhere, on the one soul who he normally could hear in his heart, the young Irish angel with the beautiful smile and the sweetest, gentlest heart he'd ever known. **

**When he returned from Heaven, Andrew heard the Father's words floating down to his heart- he was not to go back into the ocean, his orders were to remain on the shore, keeping a watchful eye on the survivors and ready to take another soul Home should the need arise. **

**But still he couldn't hear Monica, and it took all of Andrew's resolve not to defy the Father and dive back into the cold, unrelenting waters and search for her. **

**Chapter Seven **

**When Monica at last opened her eyes and saw the deep concern of the young man that had saved her she was deeply touched and momentarily she let herself forget that she was in a desperate situation as were the many other passengers of that doomed plane. **

**Monica coughed and gagged abit and then she felt the cold water of the ocean that she was still in. **

**She could hear the echoes of Andrews voice within her. His was in agony as he waited for some hint a sound a call a cry anything from his beloved friend. **

**She could feel the anguish that Andrew was feeling as if it were a part of her. Very gently she whispered his name. She let the sound of her voice flow along with the waves and she prayed it would reach her friend. **

**"Are you okay, you really had me scared. I didn't know angels could drown." **

**Monica looked up at the person who had her firmly in his grip. **

**"Angels don't die." She said softly her body exhausted from the constant treading of water she was doing to help her rescuer. He too must be very tired from all this. **

**"Angel, why would God abandon even you?" He asked softly. **

**Monica took in his handsome face. He had brown curly hair and deep blue eyes. Those eyes waited anxiously for an answer. He was deeply concerned about their plight and unable to understand why an angel of God couldn't help them and why God wasn't helping them. **

**"James Longstone God has not abandoned either of us. You are alive and because of that you have given hope to the one trying to help the other passengers. Are we far from the island?" She asked and he shook his head. **

**"I was waiting for you to wake up so we could swim there together. I haven't anything else to carry you in." He said and she nodded. **

**"We'd better start over there then. I will not forget that you saved me James. Neither will God." She said and offered him a weak smile. **

**They swam on Monica paddling as best she could. **

**"Who's Andrew? You said his name when you first woke up." James said as they slowly but surely made their way to shore. **

**"He's a very dear friend. He's on the island." She said her voice barely above a whisper. She was getting tired and they weren't yet to safety. **

**James sucked in his breath and stopped swimming. Monica followed his gaze and swallowed a gasp. **

**Oh Lord she groaned as she gazed around her with terrified eyes. **

**They had swum directly into a school of God's most fearsome creatures. **

**The two clung to each other and kept very still. **

**They were surrounded by at least five great white sharks and to the two frightened survivors they looked hungry. **

**Monica closed her eyes and prayed. "Dear Lord please help us. " **

**She could hear James praying the very first prayer of his life. **

**"The Lord is my shepherd I shall not want..." **

**The sharks grew closer and Monica felt one graze her legs. **

**Monica joined in James prayer as she said "Please God help us, don't let this be James's only prayer to you ever." **

**The answer Monica recived made her nearly faint at the thought. She asked the Father if He was serious. He said He was. **

**Monica whispered what she had been told to James and his eyes widened in shock. **

**He could feel a scream rising in his throat. There was now way he could do what he was being asked but ultimately he knew he had no choice. **

**He looked at Monica and he suddered. Then he said "Let's do it." **

**The two as calmly as possible started to swim through the sharks all the while screaming with terror on the inside. The sharks closed in and James was afraid. How were they going to get out of this alive? **

**Chapter Eight **

**Andrew was desperately swimming as many pewople as he could to a small island that the Father had directed his sights to.**

**It seemed paradise in the middle of a devastating situation and his panicked thoughts flew directly to Monica, oh dear God where was she?**

**He calmed himself by throwing himself into his work by clinging to the hope that he would see his friend again. She was an angel and no matter what happened he would see her again. **

**Hope and faith were stirred in him when he could feel Monica's determination and concentration.**

**She was terribly frightened but no matter how scared she was she was concentrating hard on getting herself and her assignment out of a prickly situation.**

**Andrew was buoyed by his friends feelings of strength and resolve.**

**He was filled with renewed strength and faith.**

**He took passenger after passenger to the island where they flopped on the sand some praying some crying with relief and others still very frightened.**

**Andrew did everything he could to comfort them speaking softly to soothe little children and filling the adults with comfort and reassurance.**

**Andrew and an older man collected wood for a fire while some of the other men had recouped enough strength to build two or three small shelters.**

**Some of the children were excited to find coconuts bannas and pineapples growing freely on the island. **

**There was also an assortment of wild berries which the Father assured Andrew were safe to eat.**

**Andrew and William the man who'd helped gather firewood set about to taking stones and other wood to make spears for fishing.**

**They managed to spark a fire as well with some matches that had been in a young boy's well sealed backpack that had went down with him. Everything had been wrapped in waterproof bags.**

**"I'm a boy scout." He said softly introucing himself as Timmy Majors. "This trip was supposed to send me camping with another scout troop to test how prepared the differnent troops could be in an emergency situation. We packed extra specialolly for this trip thinking I 'd need all this for just camping."**

**Andrew smiled and patted him on the shoulder.**

**"We'll be warm and well fed tonight because of you Timmy. You want to help me fish?" He asked and the boy nodded.**

**William stayed to tend to the fire and to help some of the women tend injures from the crash.****  
****He set up cracking some coconuts so the baby could have milk. The baby was just starting to act very hungry and he helped the mother try and feed a very fussy still frightened infant.**

**Meanwhile Andrew and Timmy were fishing in the shallow water and had caught several fish for the survivors to eat.**

**Suddenly he felt desperation and well controlled fear fill his being.**

**The Father increased his vision so that he could see Monica and a young man surrounded several miles in the distance by sharks. They dare not move a muscle or even breathe and especially they could not allow the sharks to feel their checked terror.**

**Andrew fought against diving into the water and swimming to them. The Father's tone was clear strong and powerful.**

**DO NOT INTERFERE.**

**Just when Andrew could hold back no longer the sound of sweet soft singing filled the air. **

**His enhanced vision allowed him to see a miracolus sight something so incredible that no one would ever beleive unless they had been there...**

**The singing which sounded suspiciously like Tess gently rolled across the many miles to where Monica and James clung to each other as if for dear life...**

**The very next moment James saw something he would never have believed had he not seen it for his very own eyes...Singing filled the air around him and just as he had given up all hope something incredible happened in the shark filled waters around them...filling them with hope they just might get out of this alive... **

**Chapter Nine **

**Monica and James looked up in awe at the sight in****  
****front of them. Hovering above the water, and****  
****surrounded by a brilliant orange light, Tess was****  
****there, her gaze fixed on the sharks as she continued****  
****singing, the creatures slowly but surely drawn to look****  
****at her, their attentions no longer on the man and the****  
****young angel who clung to each other, shivering in the****  
****cold waters.**

**James was the first to speak. "What's... what's going****  
****on? Is-is she..." He turned to Monica. "Is she an****  
****Angel too?"**

**Monica smiled as tears filled her soft brown eyes. ****  
****"Oh, yes."**

**A shaky smile crossed James' face as he turned back to****  
****watch, mesmerized, as Tess began floating slowly****  
****backwards, still singing, and the sharks followed her,****  
****one by one, slowly leaving the two people in the water****  
****and instead following the singing angel as if she were****  
****the Pied Piper of Hamlin. Time almost seemed to stand****  
****still as Tess moved slowly away, her gaze still fixed****  
****on the sharks, making sure that all of them were****  
****following her. **

**Not that there was anything else they could do, as****  
****they seemed totally drawn to her singing.**

**Monica glanced heavenward as tears of relief spilled****  
****down her cheeks. "Thank You, Father!" She turned****  
****back to look at Tess, who shot her a quick smile and a****  
****wink, before floating calmly away from sight, taking****  
****each and every one of the sharks with her.**

**When the spectacle was over, James turned to Monica,****  
****an incredulous look on his face. "Did I really see****  
****that?" When Monica nodded, he shook his head. "Man,****  
****that's... God, I-I don't..." He glanced upwards****  
****toward the sky. "God... thank You."**

**Monica smiled. "He hears you, James. God always****  
****hears us, never forget that- no matter how dire the****  
****situation..." She hesitated as suddenly a violent****  
****shiver overcame her body and James looked at her with****  
****concern. "Angel, we gotta get out of this water, and****  
****fast."**

**The young Irish angel nodded, glancing toward the****  
****island just visible in the far distance. "It's such a****  
****long way..."**

**But witnessing God's power had brought renewed****  
****strength to James, who grasped Monica's arm tightly. ****  
****"But we have God with us, right, Angel? Come on."**

**Monica looked at her companion and smiled. "Okay."**

**And the two of them began swimming again, both****  
****desperately cold and almost totally exhausted, but****  
****they both knew that God was watching over them every****  
****step of the way. And for the little Irish angel, she****  
****knew that someone special was waiting for her when she****  
****arrived on the island.**

**Andrew glanced worriedly out to sea, aware of what had****  
****happened with Tess, something which had moved him****  
****almost to tears and he had sent up fervent prayers of****  
****thanks to the Father afterwards, for helping his dear****  
****friend and her human companion out of that most****  
****dangerous and frightening of situations. But a half****  
****hour had passed since Tess had led the sharks away,****  
****and still Monica and James were far out to sea, with a****  
****long way to swim before they reached the shore.**

**He could feel Monica's soul within him; she was cold,****  
****exhausted but also determined, and he couldn't help****  
****but feel proud at her courage, after all she had been****  
****through. The day had been hard for him, but he'd****  
****known what was going to happen and had been prepared. ****  
****But for Monica, what had started out as a simple****  
****assignment and an innocent-looking flight had turned****  
****into a nightmare. And all Andrew wanted to do was****  
****touch Monica, to see her there in front of him and****  
****know that she truly was okay, even though he knew that****  
****the Father was with her.**

**Sensing her increased weariness, he sent out****  
****encouraging thoughts to her. /I'm here, Monica...****  
****don't give up, okay? I'm waiting for you, angel****  
****girl./**

**"Andrew? What are you doing?"**

**The blond angel suddenly looked down to see Timmy****  
****standing beside him, looking up at him with a puzzled****  
****expression.**

**"Oh! Well, I, er... I'm waiting for someone."**

**Timmy glanced out at the rough ocean, watching for a****  
****minute the waves crashing against the shore. "Out****  
****there?"**

**Andrew nodded. "Uh-huh." He shifted his gaze back to****  
****the cold, unfriendly waters. "She'll be here****  
****soon..." He finished the rest of the sentence as a****  
****silent thought. /She has to be./**

**"Angel... come on... don't stop now, okay?" James****  
****spluttered the cold, salty water out of his mouth as****  
****he turned to Monica, who was lagging behind and****  
****looking as if she might slip under the surface of the****  
****water if he dared to let go of her arm. They had been****  
****swimming for over fifty minutes and it was obvious to****  
****him that Monica wasn't a very good swimmer, and on top****  
****of that she seemed as if she had no energy left. He****  
****was also growing tired, but a glance ahead showed him****  
****that there was land up ahead, if only they could make****  
****it for a few hundred meters more...**

**"I-I can't..." Monica spoke with tears in her eyes,****  
****the shock of the situation, not to mention the****  
****freezing cold water, finally proving too much for her.****  
****"You go on... without me. I don't... want to... hold****  
****you back."**

**James shook his head. "No way. I'm not leaving you****  
****here- you're an Angel!" He sighed, pausing his****  
****swimming movements to tread water for a little while,****  
****hoping Monica could regain at least some strength,****  
****just enough to make it to shore. He kept his gaze****  
****fixed on her, but turned when he heard a splashing****  
****sound and saw someone swimming toward them.**

**Andrew hadn't hesitated when the Father's words had****  
****floated down to his heart, telling him to go to****  
****Monica... now. Diving into the water, unaffected by****  
****its coldness due to his angelic status, he swam****  
****quickly and strongly out toward his friend and James,****  
****and as he got closer he not only felt Monica's****  
****exhaustion more profoundly, but he could see it on her****  
****face too.**

**Reaching their side, Andrew instinctively grasped****  
****Monica's other arm, and she looked up at him, barely****  
****able to realize that her friend really was there. ****  
****Shooting her a reassuring look, the blond angel turned****  
****to James. "Can you make it to shore by yourself?"**

**James nodded, seeing the protectiveness on Andrew's****  
****face when he'd reached Monica's side, and wondering****  
****briefly about it. "I think so."**

**Andrew nodded. "Okay. It's not too far, so just...****  
****keep swimming, and I'll be right behind you."**

**James nodded again, then let go of Monica's arm,****  
****somehow knowing she was perfectly safe with this****  
****stranger, and he swam with determination toward the****  
****welcoming shoreline.**

**Andrew looked down at Monica. "Monica? Are you****  
****okay?" **

**She hadn't taken her gaze off of him since he'd****  
****touched her arm, and now she nodded, smiling slightly****  
****as if it took all of her energy to do so. "I am now."**

**The blond angel couldn't help but smile as he grasped****  
****his dear friend tightly, and began swimming, helping****  
****her back to shore, his elation at seeing her beginning****  
****to be overshadowed by how badly she was shivering, and****  
****how exhausted she was. Suddenly he knew that for****  
****Monica, this nightmare wasn't over yet.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Monica and Andrew flopped to the sand trembling and exhausted. James was right next to Monica now having collapsed beside the angels. **

**The rescue work was finally done and everyone was quiet except for the sound of sobbing from some of the women. **

**Jennifer made her way over to Monica grateful to see someone familiar that had survived the devastating crash. **

**"Monica!" Jennifer exclaimed taking a dried out towel she found near by and wrapping her in it.**

**"Jennifer Dolan, is that really you?" James asked upon hearing the woman's voice.**

**Jennifer turned in shock at the voice she now heard that she hadn't heard in years. It was James Longstone the boy she had been so crazy about in high school. But James was no longer a boy he was a handsome man that still took her breath away when he looked at her.**

**James stumbled over to his old girlfriend and wrapped her in a huge comforting hug. "Oh James! We were on the same plane and never knew it. What a nightmare this is." "She sobbed so relieved to see him after all these years. **

**"Its gonna be ok Jennifer, there are angels on this plane. We wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for Monica Andrew and their friends." He said softly into her ear so as not excite the other passengers who desperately needed their rest. **

**Jennifer stared at Monica and she smiled weakly and nodded having heard James's whisper. After the surprise wore off Jennifer helped James and Andrew with Monica. They got her dry and warm by the fire and several of the men had been fishing so they brought her fish and fresh fruit as well as fresh water from the pond they had found at the end of a very dangerous waterfall.**

**The group set about making more shelter and built a huge bonfire as night approached to keep away animals as well as attract rescue planes.**

**The men took turns taking watch. Though they were exhausted James and Jennifer talked well into the night. They sat holding each other and trying desperately to shut out the terror of the last few hours. **

**Finally they slept each feeling the exhaustion in every part of them. They longed to be home but they knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. ****  
****For now they had to be content with having found each other and the comfort it offered. This nightmare was far from over angels on board the plane or not. But they would face reality tomorrow and together. Somehow they would get through this...**

**Eleven**

**James and Jennifer were up early the next morning fishing and lighting a fire for breakfast. some of the children were gathering fruit and they had fashioned pitchers out of wood with a pocket knife the boy scout had had.**

**They crushed fresh orange juice and pineapple juice and drew fresh water from the small lake below the waterfall.**

**After breakfast Monica and Jennifer taught school to help keep the children busy so they wouldn't worry about the present situation.**

**Later they gathered as many rocks as they could and made an large sos sign out on the beach.**

**One of the men was praying his cell phone would work when it dried out and he prayed by some miracle it had a charge and would carry to some passing plane or boat.**

**A radio had washed up on shore and it to was drying everyone praying it would work so they could at least hear the news and for the children music at night to calm them.**

**The men were starting to build more shelters while the women took the kids swimming in the fresh water. It was also a great way to get them clean without to much argument.**

**Suddenly while all this work was going on a rumble of a plane could be heard...**

**Then men women and children that were stranded ran from what they were doing and headed for the beach praying that this plane was the answer to their prayers.**

**Angels and humans a like watched hopefully and waited longing so to get off the island and return home...The plane looked as though it were circling and trying to land...**

**Everyone danced about in happy anticipation eyes glued to the plane...At last it was the nightmare was over...**

**Twelve**

**The plane landed a little further down the beach. It was a little sea plane and when Adam Monica and Andrew's fellow angel and friend stepped out with Tess the two ran up to them hugging and talking at once.**

**"Easy angel babies. Its gonna be all right. Help is on the way. "Tess said soothingly.**

**"Wait you know these two?" Jennifer asked incredibly.**

**How could they know them they were stranger's complete total strangers.**

**James was smiling as he looked at Tess. "You are the angel that saved Monica and me from the sharks." He said and everyone gasped stunned.**

**Many shook their heads in disbelief thinking James had been hallucanatating from spending so much time in the water and had been half out of his mind with fear from the sharks.**

**"Its true." Monica said. "Tess and Adam are both angels. Andrew and I are also angels sent to help you through this terrible tragedy. Not one single person on this plane has been forgotten by God. He loves you all very much and that is why He sent all of us to be with you." She said and all of the angels were transformed now wearing white clothes with a heavely glow surrounding all of them.**

**"God loves you so much and He is comforting those we had to bring home. He is so proud of the ones that have survived so much tragedy and the ones that are home are healed with no more sickness and death." Adam said soothingly lovingly.**

**James went up to Tess and she hugged him.**

**"God is extremely grateful to you for saving His angel. You are a man of strength and honor James and God has a special mission for you. Will you help him?" She asked and everyone leaned forward to hear what he had to say. What was it God wanted James to do?**

**James looked at Tess question marks in his eyes, he wasn't about to refuse the Lord God anything.**

**He was a little nervous though as he awaited Tess's answer. He knew by the time she opened her mouth he didn't care, he would do whatever God wanted no matter what he wanted. He stepped closer to hear what Tess had to say and what she said made him smile as he looked at Jennifer...and the other survivors of the plane wreck...They had survived this together and together they would work through this no matter what the cost...**

**Jennifer agreed to Tess's request which was really God's request, she pinched herself and thought any moment now she would awake and find that all this had been a dream...**

**Thirteen **

**James and Jennifer were married when they got back to land.**

**They had been asked by the angels to help the other passengers settle back into normal lives and get over the tragedy of the doomed airplane that they had been on.**

**Three times a month they met and for a long time Monica and Andrew helped run the meetings.**

**It gave them both and especially Monica a sense of closure about the whole assignment.**

**For a great while Monica and the other passengers were afraid of flying and most especially of water.**

**But the next year they entire group made a trek by airplane back to the island to set up a memorial for those that had been lost.**

**James actually became a pilot and Jennifer a flight attendant.**

**They over time started their own airline. **

**It was an incredible feeling to conquer their fear in this manner.**

**Often times they would see the angels especially Monica on the flight and they knew that once again they were safe.**


End file.
